


All Hell Breaks Loose: Part One (2.21)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel Being an Asshole, Azazel's Special Children, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Crying Dean Winchester, Demons, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Force Visions, Hurt Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Prophetic Visions, Season Finale, Temporary Character Death, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam n' other "special children" is abducted by tha Yellow-Eyed Demon n' taken ta a pimp town, where tha illest battle must start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

(Music Boston, "Long Time")

CAFE, SUNNYSIDE DINER. Da IMPALA pulls up.

**DEAN  
** Yo, don’t forget tha extra onions dis time, huh?

DEAN handz SAM some scrilla.

**SAM  
** Dude, I’m tha one whose gonna gotta ride up in tha hoopty wit yo' extra onions. [DEAN grins n' SAM gets outta tha car, sighing.]

**DEAN  
** Yo, peep if they’ve gots any pie. [Glaring, SAM shuts tha door.] Brin me some pie biaaatch! (to his dirty ass) I gots a straight-up boner fo' me some pie.

DEAN watches SAM go tha fuck into tha café n' rap ta tha waiter n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, DEAN’S hoopty radio becomes staticky. DEAN glances down n' fiddlez wit it yo, but it turns off straight-up. When DEAN looks back up, tha inside of tha café is empty. No waiter, no SAM.

DEAN runs tha fuck into tha café. Ghetto noize is playin (production beatz, "Wrapped Around Yo crazy-ass Finger" by Martyn Laight). One hustla at a funky-ass booth is dead, grill down up in a puddle of blood.

DEAN draws a gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

**DEAN  
** Sam?

DEAN paces forward n' looks around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude findz dat tha hommies is also dead, wit they throats slit.

  
DEAN opens tha back door n' looks round outside.]

  
**DEAN  
** Sam?!

  
[DEAN then notices suttin' on tha door.]

  
**DEAN  
** Sulfur.

  
[DEAN races back up tha front door, headin back ta tha car.]

**DEAN  
** Sam! Sammy dawwwwg! [No response] Sam, biatch? Sammy dawwwwg! [No response] SAAAAM!

[CUT TO UNKNOWN LOCATION. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM wakes up in tha middle of nowhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude is lyin on tha ground, n' all dem abandoned buildings is linin tha street yo. Dude standz n' takes up his thugged-out lil' phone yo, but gets no cell reception.]


	2. ACT ONE

[SAM continues ta search tha deserted hood but don’t find much. Most of tha buildings is fucked up down or locked from tha outside. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, SAM hears a cold-ass lil creakin noise nearby yo. Dude grabs a plank of wood, locked n loaded ta fight, when ANDY GALLAGHER turns tha corner n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM brandishes tha plank, n' ANDY jumps back, startled.]

 **SAM  
** Andy?

 **ANDY  
** Sam! What is you bustin here?

 **SAM  
** I don’t know.

 **ANDY  
** What is I bustin here?!

 **SAM  
** I don’t know.

 **ANDY  
** Where is we?!

 **SAM  
** Andy, look, quit trippin' out.

 **ANDY  
** I can’t quit trippin' up son! I just raised up in freakin Frontierland!

 **SAM  
** What’s tha last thang you remember?

 **ANDY  
** Honestly, biatch? My fuckin fourth bong load. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was weird. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All of a sudden, there was dis straight-up intense smell. Like, uh…

 **SAM  
** Like sulfur?

 **ANDY  
** How tha fuck did you know that?

 **SAM  
** [rememberin something] Dean.

 **ANDY  
** Your, yo' brutha- is dat schmoooove muthafucka here?

 **SAM  
** I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if he’s…

[Suddenly, they hear a biatch beatboxin up in tha distance. They approach another deserted building. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is locked inside, bangin on tha door fo' help.]

 **SAM  
** Hello, biatch?

 **WOMAN  
** Help me biaaatch! Help me, please!

 **SAM  
** Okay, I’m here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. We’re gonna git you out, all right, biatch? Just hold on a second.

 **WOMAN  
** Please!

[SAM grabs a big-ass rock n' smashes tha padlock on tha door.]

 **SAM  
** All right, one second.

 **WOMAN  
** Please!

[SAM unlocks tha door n' AVA WILSON steps out.]

 **SAM  
** Ava?

 **AVA  
** Oh mah Dogg hommie! Sam! [Sobbing, she gives his ass a gigantic hug.]

 **ANDY  
** So, I guess you muthafuckas know each other.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **AVA  
** How tha fuck did you-I mean, how tha fuck did you-

 **SAM  
** Ava, have you been here dis whole time?

 **AVA  
** What whole time, biatch? I just raised up in there, like, a half a minute ago.

 **SAM  
** Well, you’ve been gone fo' five months. My fuckin brutha n' I done been lookin fo' you all over dis biiiatch.

 **AVA  
** Okay, that’s impossible, cuz I saw you two minutes ago.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass didn’t. I’m sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **AVA  
** But… dat make no sense. That’s not-oh mah Dogg hommie! My fuckin fiancée, Brady dawwwwg! If I’ve been missin fo' dat long, he must be freakin out!

 **SAM  
** Well…

 **AVA  
** Oh!

[AVA notices ANDY n' looks at him, confused.]

 **ANDY  
** Hey fo' realz. Andy fo' realz. Also freakin out.

 **AVA  
** Okay. [to Sam] What’s happening?

 **SAM  
** I, uh, uh, I don’t straight-up know yet. But I know one thang I know what tha fuck tha three of our asses have up in common.

[They suddenly hear a man’s voice, callin from tha distance.]

 **MAN  
** Hello, biatch? Is anybody there?

 **SAM  
** Maybe mo' than three.

[They run ta tha side of another building. Da dude, JAKE TALLEY, be accompanied by a funky-ass blonde girl, LILY.]

 **SAM  
** Hello, biatch? Yo dawwwwg! Yo, you muthafuckas all right?

 **JAKE  
** I be thinkin so.

 **SAM  
** I’m Sam.

 **JAKE  
** I’m Jake.

 **LILY  
** Lily.

 **SAM  
** Is there any mo' of yo slick ass?

 **JAKE  
** Naw.

 **LILY  
** How tha fuck did we even git here, biatch? A minute ago, I was up in San Diego.

 **JAKE  
** Well, if it make you feel any better, I went ta chill last night up in Afghanistan.

 **SAM  
** Let me take a wild guess you two is both twenty-three, biatch? We all is fo' realz. And we all have abilities.

 **JAKE  
** What?

 **SAM  
** It started a lil over a year ago, biatch? Yo ass found you could do thangs, biatch? Things you didn’t be thinkin was possible, biatch? [They both nod.] I have visions. I peep thangs before they happen.

 **AVA  
** Yeah. Me, like a muthafucka.

 **ANDY  
** Yeah, n' I can put thoughts tha fuck into people’s heads. Like, make dem do stuff. But don’t worry, it, I don’t be thinkin it works on you muthafuckas. Oh yo, but git dis- I’ve been practicing. Trainin mah dome, like meditation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So now, it’s not just thoughts I can beam up yo, but images, like a muthafucka. Like, anythang I want. Bam! People, they peep dat shit. This one muthafucka I know- total dick, right, biatch? I used it on him gay porn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. All minutez of tha day. It make me wanna hollar playa! [laughs] Dat shiznit was just like … you should have peeped tha look on his wild lil' face.

[Da other four look unamused, at best, disgusted at worst.]

 **ANDY  
** Uh…okay.

 **LILY  
** So, you go, “Semen say give me yo' wallet”, n' they do, biatch? [to Sam] Yo ass have visions, biatch? That’s pimped out son! I’d bust a cap up in fo' suttin' like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all.

SAM Lily, listen, it’s all gravy-

 **LILY  
** No. It’s not. I bust a nut on people, biatch? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave mah house. My fuckin game’s not exactly improved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! So, screw you, biatch. I just wanna bounce back ta tha doggy den.

 **JAKE  
** And what, our phat asses don’t?

 **LILY  
** Yo ass know what, don’t rap ta me like that, not right-

 **SAM  
** Yo, muthafuckas,. Biiiatch please.Look, whether our slick asses like it or not, we’re all here, n' so we all gotta deal wit this.

 **ANDY  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck brought our asses here?

 **SAM  
** It’s less of a “who”. It’s ... mo' of a “what”.

 **AVA  
** What do dat mean?

 **SAM  
** [afta a pause] It’s a ... (huh) itz a thugged-out demon.

LILY huffs up a funky-ass breath of disgust.

  
[CUT TO HIGHWAY. BOBBY n' DEAN is parked on tha side of tha road, porin over a map.]

 **BOBBY  
** This is it fo' realz. All demonic signs n' omens over tha past month.

 **DEAN  
** Is you clownin, biatch? There’s not a god damn thang here.

 **BOBBY  
** Exactly.

 **DEAN  
** Well, come on, there’s gotta be something. What bout the, the, tha normal, low-level stuff, biatch? Yo ass know, exorcisms, dat kind of thang.

 **BOBBY  
** That’s what tha fuck I’m spittin some lyrics ta you there’s nothing. It’s straight-up on tha fuckin' down-low.

 **DEAN  
** Well, how tha fuck is we supposed ta look fo' Sam, biatch? What, do our laid-back asses just close our eyes n' point?

[His beeper rings. It aint nuthin but ASH, callin from tha Roadhouse.]

 **DEAN  
** Ash, what tha fuck do you got?

 **ASH  
** Okay, listen, it’s a funky-ass big-ass negatory on Sam-

 **DEAN  
** Oh, come on, man! You’ve gotta give our asses something. We’re lookin at a three thousand-mile haystack here.

 **ASH  
** Listen, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I did find something.

 **DEAN  
** Well, what?

 **ASH  
** I can’t rap over dis line, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Come on, I don’t have time fo' this!

 **ASH  
** Make time, aiiight, biatch? Because dis- [he stops as a cold-ass lil hustla strutts by, n' say ta tha hustla] What’s up, biatch? What’s goin on, biatch? [Da hustla passes by, n' ASH goes back ta DEAN] Not only do dis almost definitely help you find yo' brother, dis is (ah) it’s huge. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So git here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Now. [hangs up]

 **DEAN  
** I guess we’re goin ta tha Roadhouse. Come on.

 

[CUT TO UNKNOWN LOCATION.]

 **JAKE  
** So, we’re soldiers up in a thugged-out demon war ta brang on tha Apocalypse?

 **SAM  
** When you put it like that-

 **JAKE  
** And, n' we’ve been picked?

 **SAM  
** Yes yes y'all.

 **JAKE  
** Why us?

 **SAM  
** I’m not sure, aiiight, biatch? But look, I just know-

 **AVA  
** Sam, I’m sorry bout dat bullshit. Psychics n' spoon-bendin is one thang yo, but demons?

 **SAM  
** Look, I know it soundz crazy yo, but-

 **JAKE  
** It don’t just sound dat shit.

 **SAM  
** I don’t straight-up care what tha fuck you think, aiiight, biatch? If we’re all gathered here together, then dat means it’s startin n' dat we’ve gotta-

 **JAKE  
** Da only thang I’ve gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, aiiight, biatch? I’ve heard enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. I’m betta off on mah own. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. FYI, so is you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Jake, hold on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Jake!

[JAKE ignores his ass n' continues struttin until he is ridin' solo up in tha town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, da perved-out muthafucka sees a lil' blonde hoe standin inside one of tha buildings. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stares at his ass all up in tha door, then vanishes. JAKE bigs up her, enterin tha abandoned schoolroom.]

 **JAKE  
** Hello, biatch? [Da hoe can be heard gigglin somewhere up in tha room.] It’s all right. Don’t be trippin like a muthafucka. Is you lost, biatch? [No response] Hello?

[JAKE hears screechin comin from tha chalkboard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude turns ta peep it, n' tha lyrics “I'ma not kill” is freestyled over n' over again n' again n' again on tha board. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da hoe appears up in tha room, bustin up yo. Her nails grow ta form claws, n' her grill contorts.]

 **JAKE  
** Git back!

[SAM suddenly entas tha building, grabbin a iron poker n' hittin tha hoe wit dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch dissolves tha fuck into a cold-ass lil cloud of black smoke, which exits tha schoolroom. Da other three join JAKE n' SAM.]

 **SAM  
** Just so you know, biatch? That was a thugged-out demon.


	3. ACT TWO

**SAM  
** Now, dat thang- I’m not shizzle yo, but I be thinkin dat shiznit was a Acheri fo' realz. A demon dat disguises itself as a lil girl. That still don’t tell our asses where we is fo' realz. Andy, is you wit me or what?

 **ANDY  
** [stunned] Give me a minute. I’m still hustlin through, “Demons is real”.

[Da crew keeps strutting. In front of one of tha buildings be a large, rusty bell hangin from a wooden structure.]

 **SAM  
** I’ve peeped dat bell before. I be thinkin I know where we is now Cold Oak, Downtown Dakota fo' realz. A hood so hustled, every last muthafuckin single resident fled.

 **AVA  
** Swell. Dope ta know we’re somewhere so historical.

 **LILY  
** Why up in tha ghetto would dat demon or whatever put our asses here?

 **SAM  
** I’m wonderin tha same thang.

 **LILY  
** Yo ass know what, biatch? It don’t matter n' shit. Clearly, tha only sane thang ta do here is git tha hell outta Dodge.

 **SAM  
** Wait, hold on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Lily, tha only way up be all up in milez of woods.

 **LILY  
** Beats ridin wit demons.

 **SAM  
** Lily, look, our phat asses don’t know what’s goin on yet. I mean, our phat asses don’t even know how tha fuck nuff of dem is up there n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

 **JAKE  
** Yeah, he’s right. We should-

 **LILY  
** Don’t say “we”! I’m not part of “we”. I have not a god damn thang up in common wit any of you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Okay, look, I know-

 **LILY  
** Yo ass don’t know anything! [pause] I accidentally touched mah hoe.

[Da rest of dem look around, stunned.]

 **SAM  
** I’m sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **LILY  
** Whatever n' shit. I feel like I’m up in a nightmare, n' it just keeps gettin worse n' worse.

 **SAM  
** I’ve lost people, like a muthafucka. I gots a funky-ass brutha up there right now dat could be dead, fo' all I know. We’re all up in shitty shape. But I’m spittin some lyrics ta you, tha dopest way outta dis is ta stick together.

 **LILY  
** Fine.

[SAM nods, n' tha crew continues lookin round tha town.]

 **SAM  
** We’re lookin fo' iron, silver, salt- any kind of weapon.

 **JAKE  
** Salt be a weapon?

 **SAM  
** It’s a funky-ass brave freshly smoked up ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass.

 **ANDY  
** Well, hopefully there’s chicken up in yo' ghetto, cuz I’m frickin’ starving.

[They enta another building. LILY be lookin like she be bout ta follow yo, but stays behind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch wandaz off on her own, away from tha group.]

[CUT TO INT. IMPALA. DEAN n' BOBBY turn tha corner ta tha Roadhouse. When they git there, however, tha entire buildin has burned ta tha ground.]

 **DEAN  
** What tha hell?

[They git outta tha hoopty n' begin struttin among tha debris. Every single part of tha Roadhouse has been fucked wit.]

 **BOBBY  
** Oh, mah Dogg.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass peep Ellen?

 **BOBBY  
** No. No Ash, either.

[DEAN suddenly bendz down n' sees ASH’S peep up in tha pile of rubble yo. Dude pulls on it n' sees it is still attached ta ASH’S straight-up burnt corpse.]

 **DEAN  
** Oh, Ash, damn dat shiznit son!

[CUT TO COLD OAK, SOUTH DAKOTA. Lil' Willy is struttin up in tha woods, tryin ta find a way out, when her big-ass booty suddenly hears tha lil hoe giggling. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch continues strutting, tryin ta ignore dat shit.]

[Meanwhile, SAM is searchin one of tha abandoned houses yo. Dude findz a knife n' picks it up yo. Dude turns back ta AVA, whoz ass is massagin her head.]

 **SAM  
** Yo, you all right?

 **AVA  
** Yeah, I’m just…I don’t know, a lil dizzy.

 **SAM  
** Is you shizzle it’s not some kind of-

 **AVA  
** What, biatch? Some kind of freaky vision thang, biatch? Fuck dat shit, mo' like I’d bust a cap up in fo' a sandwich. I haven’t smoked since…well, whoz ass knows, biatch? Fuck dat shit, don’t worry. I’m fine. Except fo' every last muthafuckin single thang that’s happening.

 **ANDY [OS]  
** Yo ass muthafuckas muthafucka! I found something!

[SAM n' AVA join tha two men. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. ANDY is holdin up two bags.]

 **ANDY  
** Salt!

 **SAM  
** That’s pimped out, Andy. Now, we all can…where’s Lily?

 **AVA  
** Lily?

 **SAM  
** Lily!

[They suddenly hear tha lil hoe gigglin nearby. Da four of dem strutt outside fo' realz. At tha top of a wata tower, LILY is hangin from a noose, dead as fuckin fried chicken.]

AVA Oh, mah Dogg hommie! Okay, that’s officially-Sam, she’s dead hommie! She’s dead hommie! Yo ass holla'd we was chosen fo' a reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. That aint chosen! That’s capped hommie! Okay, we gotta git outta here.

 **SAM  
** Stop.

 **ANDY  
** Yeah, I second dat emotion.

 **JAKE  
** Not shizzle that’s a option.

 **AVA  
** What?

 **SAM  
** Lil' Willy was tryin ta muthafuckin bounce. Da demon’s not gonna let our asses git away dat easy as fuck. We’ve gotta gear up fo' tha next attack.

 **AVA  
** Oh, gear up?

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **AVA  
** Okay, well, I’m not a soldier n' shit. I can’t do that!

 **SAM  
** Well, if you wanna stay kickin it, you’re gonna have to. Let’s go.

 **JAKE  
** I’ll git her down.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know, I was just thankin bout how tha fuck much Dean would help n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. I’d give mah arm fo' a hustlin phone.

 **ANDY  
** [realizin something] Yo ass know, you may not need one. I’ve never tried it long-distizzle before yo, but do you have anythang of Dean’s on yo slick ass, biatch? Like, suttin' tha pimpin' muthafucka touched?

[SAM searches his thugged-out lil' pockets.]

 **SAM  
** Uh…I’ve gots a receipt. Would dat work?

 **ANDY  
** Yeah. [Dude looks all up in tha signature on tha receipt.] D yo. Hasselhoff?

 **SAM  
** Yeah, that’s Dean’s signature. [beat] It’s hard ta explain.

 **ANDY  
** All right.

[CUT TO ROADHOUSE.]

 **BOBBY  
** This is… [trails off]

 **DEAN  
** What tha hell did Ash know, biatch? We’ve gots no way of knowin where Ellen is. Or if she’s even kickin dat shit, yo. We’ve gots no clue what tha fuck Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how tha fuck tha hell is we gonna find Sam?

 **BOBBY  
** We’ll find his muthafuckin ass.

[Suddenly, DEAN clutches his head up in pain.]

 **BOBBY  
** Dean?

[DEAN groans n' doublez over n' shiznit yo. Dude sees a image of tha Cold Oak bell straight-up doggystyle.]

 **BOBBY  
** What was that?

 **DEAN  
** I don’t know fo' realz. A headache?

 **BOBBY  
** Yo ass git headaches like dat a lot?

 **DEAN  
** No. Must be tha stress. [chuckles] I could have sworn I saw something.

 **BOBBY  
** What do you mean, biatch? Like a vision, biatch? Like what tha fuck Sam gets?

 **DEAN  
** What, biatch? No!

 **BOBBY  
** I’m just saying.

 **DEAN  
** Come on, I’m not some psycho.

[Suddenly, tha vision comes back. DEAN falls against tha hoopty up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude sees another image, dis time of SAM.]

 **BOBBY  
** Dean, biatch? Dean! Is you wit me son?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, I be thinkin so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby.

 **BOBBY  
** Dat shiznit was a vision.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. I don’t know how tha fuck yo, but yeah. Whew. That was bout as funk as gettin kicked up in tha jewels.

 **BOBBY  
** What else did you see?

 **DEAN  
** Uh… there was a funky-ass bell.

 **BOBBY  
** What kind of bell?

 **DEAN  
** Like a funky-ass big-ass bell wit some kind of engravin on it, I don’t know.

 **BOBBY  
** Engraving?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **BOBBY  
** Was it a tree, biatch? Like, a oak tree?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, exactly.

 **BOBBY  
** I know where Sam is.

[CUT TO COLD OAK, SOUTH DAKOTA. NIGHT. JAKE n' SAM is up in a funky-ass barn, tryin ta break a shitload of tha iron bars off one of tha machines. JAKE, however, grabs one of tha bars n' rips it off wit his bare hands. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM stares at him, stunned.]

 **JAKE  
** I’m not Supamayne or anything. It’s no big-ass deal.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass was up in Afghanistan when dis started?

 **JAKE  
** Yeah, I started gettin headaches fo' realz. And then there was dis accident. This muthafucka flipped his hoopty on a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude gots pinned underneath. I lifted it off his ass like dat shiznit was nothing. All Y'all holla'd dat shiznit was a gangbangin' fluke adrenaline thang.

 **SAM  
** But then you done did it again, right?

 **JAKE  
** Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never holla'd at anybody, of course. Dat shiznit was just too crazy.

 **SAM  
** Yeah. Crazy’s relative.

 **JAKE  
** I’m startin ta git that.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **JAKE  
** By tha way, I appreciate what tha fuck you’re bustin here.

 **SAM  
** What is I bustin?

 **JAKE  
** Keepin calm. Keepin dem calm. Especially thankin bout how tha fuck freaked ta hell you straight-up are. I’ve been up in some deep crap before mah dirty ass. I know tha look.

 **SAM  
** [afta a long-ass pause] Yo ass wanna know tha real deal, biatch? I gots dis brother, right, biatch? And he’s always spittin some lyrics ta me how tha fuck he’s gonna peep up fo' me, how tha fuck every last muthafuckin thang’s gonna be aiiight. Yo ass know, kind of like I’ve been spittin some lyrics ta dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **JAKE  
** Yeah?

 **SAM  
** I don’t know if I believe it dis time. I mean, tha size of what’s comin- it’s bigger than mah playas has eva seen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, it’s gonna git bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And I don’t know if-

 **JAKE  
** If we’re gonna make it, biatch? It don’t matta if we believe dat shit. Only mattas dat they do.

Later, SAM n' AVA is up in one of tha houses, linin tha doors n' windows wit salt.]

 **AVA  
** My fuckin horoscope holla'd I shouldn’t have gotten outta bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! [scoffs] How tha fuck you bustin, biatch? Holdin up?

 **SAM  
** I’m aiiight. What bout yo slick ass?

 **AVA  
** Not so aiiight. Why us, Sam, biatch? What did our phat asses do ta deserve this?

 **SAM  
** Just dirty, I guess.

 **AVA  
** If it wasn’t fo' shitty luck, we’d have no luck at all. I just can’t wait fo' dis all ta be over so I can just pretend it never happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I just wanna curl up wit Brady n' peep shitty TV. [Bitch notices SAM shift uncomfortably.] What tha fuck iz it, biatch? Sam … do you know suttin' dat I don’t?

 **SAM  
** Look, Ava… I’m sorry bout dat bullshit. I wish I didn’t gotta rap this.

 **AVA  
** Tell me what?

 **SAM  
** When tha demon broke tha fuck into yo' doggy den ta take you…your fiancée didn’t make dat shit. I’m sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **AVA  
** Fuck dat shit, that’s…no! [SAM holdz her while her big-ass booty sobs.]

[That night, tha entire crew is chillin up in one room, silent. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is strugglin ta stay awake, closin his wild lil' fuckin eyes every last muthafuckin so often. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, up in tha corner of tha room, da perved-out muthafucka sees THE YELLOW-EYED DEMON.]

 **SAM  
** Jake biaaatch! Behind you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? [JAKE don’t hear his muthafuckin ass.]

 **AZAZEL  
** Howdy, Sam.

 **SAM  
** I’m trippin.

 **AZAZEL  
** What do you say you n' I take a lil strutt?


	4. ACT THREE

[Da AZAZEL leadz SAM outside, up in SAMz dream.]

 **AZAZEL  
** You’re awfully on tha fuckin' down-low, Sam. You’re not mad at me, is yo slick ass?

 **SAM  
** I’m gonna tear you ta shreds, I swear to-

 **AZAZEL  
** [chuckles] When you wake up, tiger, you give it yo' dopest shot.

 **SAM  
** Where’s mah brother?

 **AZAZEL  
** Quit worryin bout Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I’d worry mo' bout yo ass.

 **SAM  
** Why, biatch? Yo ass gonna bust a cap up in me son?

 **AZAZEL  
** I’m tryin ta help you, biatch. That’s why we’re rappin'. You’re tha one I’m rootin for.

 **SAM  
** What’s dat supposed ta mean?

 **AZAZEL  
** Yo, wuz crackalackin', biatch? Yo ass is smokin tha Miss Tha Ghetto pageant. Why do you be thinkin you’re here, biatch? This be a cold-ass lil competition. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Only one of y'all wild-ass lil playas is gonna make it outta here kickin it.

 **SAM  
** I thought we was supposed ta be-

 **AZAZEL  
** Soldiers up in a cold-ass lil comin war, biatch? That’s true. Yo ass are. But here’s tha thang I don’t need soldiers. I need  _soldier_. I just need tha one.

 **SAM  
** Why?

 **AZAZEL  
** Well, I couldn’t just come up n' say that, could I, Sam, biatch? I had ta let mah playas be thinkin they had a gangbangin' fightin chance. But what tha fuck I need ... be a leader.

 **SAM  
** To lead who?

 **AZAZEL  
** Oh, I’ve already gots mah army. Or, I'ma soon, anyway.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch.

 **AZAZEL  
** Honestly, I’m surprised you hadn’t guessed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I mean, why do you be thinkin all kindsa muthafuckin lil pimps flamed up already, biatch? Max Milla n' Andy’s brother, what’s-his-name, biatch? They weren’t phat enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. I’m lookin fo' tha dopest n' brightest of yo' generation.

 **SAM  
** My fuckin generation?

 **AZAZEL  
** Well, there’s other generations yo, but let’s just worry bout yours. That’s why I’m here, Sam. I wanna hit you wit tha inside track. You’re tough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. You’re smart. You’re well-trained, props ta yo' daddy. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam- Sammy- you’re mah shit.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass fucked up mah game. Yo ass capped mah playas I love.

 **AZAZEL  
** Da cost of bustin bidnizz, I’m afraid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I mean, dope lil Jizzica- she just had ta take a thugged-out dirt nap. Yo ass was all set ta fuck dat lil blonde thang, become a tax lawyer wit two kids, a funky-ass brew gut, n' a lil McMansion up in tha suburbs. I needed you sharp, on tha road, honin yo' game. Yo crazy-ass gifts.

 **SAM  
** What bout mah mom?

 **AZAZEL  
** That was shitty luck.

 **SAM  
** Shiznitty luck?

 **AZAZEL  
** Biatch strutted up in on us. Wrong place, wack time.

 **SAM  
** What do dat mean?

 **AZAZEL  
** It wasn’t bout her n' shit. Dat shiznit was bout you, biatch. It’s always been bout you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** What?

Long pause, while demon watches SAM.

 **AZAZEL  
** Well…okay. Yo ass caught me up in a cold-ass lil charitable vibe. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! I’ll show you, biatch.

[Da demon snaps his wild lil' fingers, n' he n' SAM is suddenly up in SAM’S nursery, back on tha night Mary died.]

 **AZAZEL  
** Look familiar, biatch? It should.

[SAM watches his six-month-old self bustin up like a biatch up in his crib, while tha Yellow-EAZAZEL Demon from tha past standz over his ass all dem muthafuckin years ago.]

 **PRESENT AZAZEL  
** Relax, Sam, dis is just a hi-def instant replay. Trip off tha show.

[MARY WINCHESTER entas tha room, lookin tired.]

 **MARY  
** John?

 **SAM  
** [invisible ta her] Mom!

 **MARY  
** Is dat schmoooove muthafucka hungry?

 **PAST AZAZEL  
** Shh.

 **MARY  
** Okay. [leaves]

 **SAM  
** Wait, Mom. Mom!

 **PRESENT AZAZEL  
** What did I just rap , Sam, biatch? Biatch can’t hear you, biatch. This isn’t real.

[They peep it as tha PAST AZAZEL slices his own wrist wit his nail yo. Dude drips a shitload of tha blood onto Baby Sam’s grill.]

 **SAM  
** What tha hell is you bustin ta me son?

 **PRESENT AZAZEL  
** Betta than mother’s milk.

 **SAM  
** Do dis mean I have demon blood up in me son, biatch? [Da demon chuckles.] Answer me!

[MARY suddenly rushes back tha fuck into tha room. Da PAST AZAZEL turns ta her, revealin his colored eyes.]

 **MARY  
** It’s you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Biatch knew you, biatch.

[MARY begins ta strutt closer yo, but tha PAST AZAZEL forces her against tha wall. They peep it as her big-ass booty slowly moves up tha wall, until her ass is pinned ta tha ceiling.]

 **SAM  
** No! [MARY continues her slide upward.] No!

 **PRESENT AZAZEL  
** I don’t be thinkin you wanna peep tha rest of this.

[Dude snaps his wild lil' fingers again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM jolts awake up in tha abandoned Downtown Dakota house.]

 **JAKE  
** Sam, wake up! Ava’s missing.


	5. ACT FOUR

[JAKE n' SAM go outside.] I’ll take tha barn n' tha hotel. Yo ass take tha houses.

 **SAM  
** All right. Hook up back here up in ten minutes, aiiight?

 **JAKE  
** Okay.

[SAM begins his strutt ta tha houses fo' realz. AVA peeks her head up from round tha corner yo, but SAM don’t peep her muthafuckin ass.]

[Meanwhile, ANDY has stayed back all up in tha abandoned building. When tha pimpin' muthafucka turns, AVA is standin up in tha room wit his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch drags her finger along tha salt on tha windowsill, breakin tha line.]

 **ANDY  
** Ava, where’d you go, biatch? Didn’t you hear our asses yelling?

 **AVA  
** Yeah, I heard you, biatch.

[Bitch stares at his ass a moment, then puts her handz ta her head up in concentration. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A cloud of black demon smoke appears outside tha window. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Since tha salt line has been broken, it be able ta enta tha room all up in tha window.]

 **ANDY  
** What is you bustin?

[Da smoke suddenly materializes tha fuck into tha demonic lil girl.]

 **ANDY  
** Holy…

[Da demon hoe knocks his ass down n' wastes no time up in cappin' his muthafuckin ass. Dude screams up in pain, as his blood splattas everywhere until he is straight-up dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. AVA watches his corpse fo' a second, amused, then begins screaming.]

[Outside, SAM hears AVA beatboxin n' hurries inside yo. Dude sees her crying, pointin at ANDY’S body.]

 **AVA  
** Sam! I just found his ass like this!

 **SAM  
** What happened?

 **AVA  
** I don’t know!

 **SAM  
** How’d dat thang git in, biatch? Where was yo slick ass?

 **AVA  
** I just went ta git some wata from tha well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!

 **SAM  
** Yo ass shouldn’t have gone outside fo' realz. Ava, we gotta stay up in here- [SAM notices tha salt on tha window.] Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck did that?

 **AVA  
** I don’t know, maybe Andy-

 **SAM  
** Andy wouldn’t do dis shiznit fo' realz. Ava, dat line wasn’t fucked up when I left fo' realz. Ava.

 **AVA  
** What, biatch? Yo ass don’t be thinkin dat I-

 **SAM  
** I’ll rap what tha fuck I think five months. You’re tha only one wit all dat time you can’t account for. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. And dat headache you got, biatch? Right when tha demon gots Lily.

 **AVA  
** What is you tryin ta say?

 **SAM  
** What happened ta yo slick ass?

 **AVA  
** Nothing!

[SAM stares her down until a minute later, her dope ass drops tha act, n' laughs a lil.]

 **AVA  
** Had you goin though, didn’t I, biatch? [wipin her eyes] Yeah. I’ve been here a long-ass time fo' realz. And not alone, either n' shit. Muthafuckas just keep showin up. Children, like us. Batchez of three or four at a time.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass capped them, biatch? All of them?

 **AVA  
** I’m tha undefeated heavyweight champ.

 **SAM  
** Oh, mah Dogg.

 **AVA  
** Don’t be thinkin Dogg has much ta do wit this, Sam.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck could yo slick ass?

 **AVA  
** I had no chizzle. It aint nuthin but me or dem wild-ass muthafuckas fo' realz. Afta a while, dat shiznit was easy as fuck . Dat shiznit was even kind of fun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I just stopped fightin dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Fightin what?

 **AVA  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck we are, Sam. If you'd just quit yo' hand-wringin n' open yo ass up, you have no clue what tha fuck you can do. Da peepin' curve is so fast, it’s crazy, tha switches dat just flip up in yo' dome. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (laughs) I can’t believe I started up just havin dreams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. Do you know what tha fuck I can do now?

 **SAM  
** Control demons.

 **AVA  
** Ah, yo ass is quick on tha draw. [Bitch puts her handz ta her head.] Yeah, I’m sorry, Sam. But, it’s over.

[Da cloud of black smoke returns ta tha window. Just as it be bout ta enter, JAKE be reppin behind AVA n' twists her neck, cappin' her instantly. Da demonic smoke leaves tha window n' disappears.]

[Outside, near tha edge of tha woods, BOBBY n' DEAN pull up in tha Impala.]

 **BOBBY  
** Well, it be lookin like tha rest of tha way’s on foot.

[They open tha trunk n' grab guns.]

 **DEAN  
** Let’s go.

[Back all up in tha building, SAM n' JAKE leave n' head outside.]

 **SAM  
** I be thinkin we can make it outta here now, nahmeean?

 **JAKE  
** But tha Acheri demon…

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, no, no fo' realz. Ava was summonin it, controllin dat shit. Well shiiiit, it shouldn’t come back now dat she’s dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We gotta go.

 **JAKE  
** Not “we”, Sam. Only one of our asses is gettin outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I, I’m sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **JAKE  
** I had a vision. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, tha pimpin' muthafucka talked ta mah dirty ass yo. Dude holla'd at mah crazy ass how tha fuck it was.

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, Jake, listen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass can’t dig his muthafuckin ass.

 **JAKE  
** S-Sam, he’s not lettin our asses go. Only one. Now, if our phat asses don’t play along, he’ll bust a cap up in our asses both. Now, I-I wanna bust a nut on you, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I do. But do tha math here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. What good’s it do fo' both of our asses ta die, biatch? Now, I can git outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I git close ta tha demon, I can bust a cap up in tha bastard.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass come wit me, we can bust a cap up in his ass together.

 **JAKE  
** How tha fuck do I know you won’t turn on me son?

 **SAM  
** I won’t.

 **JAKE  
** I don’t know that.

 **SAM  
** Okay, look.

[Dude takes up his knife, shows it ta JAKE, n' places it on tha ground.]

 **SAM  
** Just come wit me, Jake. Don’t do all dis bullshit. Don’t play tha fuck into what tha fuck it wants.

[Afta a pause, JAKE places his weapon on tha ground as well. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks straight-up relieved.]

 **SAM  
** (sighs up in relief) Okay.

[Suddenly, JAKE punches his muthafuckin ass. With his super-strength, SAM goes flyin across tha field n' crashes onto tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! JAKE approaches, kickin down tha fence n' leanin over SAM.


	6. ACT FIVE

[SAM is on tha ground, winded, n' JAKE n' SAM peep each other as JAKE approaches. As JAKE suddenly cook up a gangbangin' fast approach ta kick SAM, SAM kicks up his dirty ass; tha two exchange blows wit SAM on tha ground, n' then he leverages his dirty ass up. Each land multiple blows; one blow hits SAMz right arm n' shoulder wit a funky-ass bone-crunchin sound, knockin his ass down again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dude gets up quickly although clearly up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. JAKE approaches n' swings at SAM yo, but SAM ducks outta tha way n' JAKEz punch goes all up in a wooden railing, temporarily holdin his muthafuckin ass. SAM knees his ass nuff muthafuckin times, then kicks his ass down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. As JAKE lies there, winded, SAM picks up tha iron bar dat JAKE was rockin n' knocks his ass out. SAM approaches tha unconscious JAKE, thankin boutly, n' lifts tha bar as if ta strike- he hesitates a moment, then tosses tha bar ta tha ground.]

[Just as tha pimpin' muthafucka tosses it aside, dat schmoooove muthafucka hears from a gangbangin' finger-lickin' distizzle DEAN callin his name.]

 **DEAN  
** Sam!

[Sam hears his brother, n' turns toward him, still clutchin his thugged-out arm, n' nearly staggerin wit exhaustion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dude sees DEAN n' BOBBY approaching, wit flashlights, towardz his muthafuckin ass. They strutt toward each other, up in tha rain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. ]

 **SAM  
** Dean! (in relief n' happiness)

[JAKE suddenly wakes up yo. Dude grabs tha knife dat SAM had placed on tha ground.]

 **DEAN  
** Sam, look up son! (pickin up his thugged-out lil' pace)

[Too late. JAKE stabs tha knife right all up in SAM’S back. DEAN takes off hustlin fo' dem wild-ass muthafuckas.]

 **DEAN  
** Noooo!

[JAKE twists tha knife, bustin a massive wound, before hustlin away. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM, gasping, falls ta his knees. While BOBBY chases afta JAKE, DEAN slides ta tha ground up in front of SAM yo. Dude grabs at SAM’S threadz, tryin ta keep his ass conscious.]

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, Sam!

[SAM falls forward onto DEAN’S shoulder.]

 **DEAN  
** Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam! Yo dawwwwg! Yo, hey. Come here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Let me peep you, biatch.

[Dude places his hand on tha wound up in SAM’S back, coverin his wild lil' fuckin entire palm up in blood.]

 **DEAN  
** Yo, look all up in mah face. It’s not even dat bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It’s not even dat bad, all right, biatch? Sammy, biatch? Sam! [DEAN is holdin SAM, lookin at him, n' SAMz head is wobbling.] Yo, dig mah dirty ass. We’re gonna patch you up, aiiight, biatch? You’ll be phat as freshly smoked up yo. Huh, biatch? I’m gonna take care of you, biatch. I’m gonna take you care of you, biatch. I’ve gots you, biatch. That’s mah thang, right, biatch? Watch up fo' mah pain-in-the-ass lil brother, biatch? [DEAN touches his brotherz face.] Sam, biatch? Sam! Sam! Sammy!

[SAM’S eyes slide shut yo. His entire body slumps forward.]

 **DEAN  
** No. Fuck dat shit, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, Dogg. Oh, Dogg.

[With tears streamin down his wild lil' face, DEAN rocks SAM up in his thugged-out arms as da ruffneck dies.]

 **DEAN  
** SAM!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
